The Overlord
The Overlord (voiced by Scott McNeil) is an evil spirit who serves as the main antagonist of seasons two and three of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and one of the three main antagonists of the series (the other two being Pythor and Clouse). He is the source of evil and is the one who created the Great Devourer. He is also the Elemental Master of Darkness and the First Spinjitzu Master's arch nemesis. The Overlord is the creator of the Stone Army and the source of all Darkness in Ninjago. A sinister dark entity, he first appeared as a manifestation of Darkness itself that challenged the First Spinjitzu Master. After a lengthy battle, the First Spinjitzu Master succeeded, defeating the Stone Army and trapping the Overlord on the Dark Island. Centuries later, Lord Garmadon was confronted by the Overlord's spirit, who influenced him to join forces. Garmadon assumed command of the Stone Army, which constructed an ultimate weapon. Eventually, the Overlord revealed he was using Garmadon and possessed his body—commencing a metamorphosis that turned him into a giant dragon. The Ninja and Lloyd returned to Ninjago, where Lloyd fought and defeated the Overlord in the final battle. Some time later, the Overlord once again returned in the form of a spirit. With the help of Pythor and the Nindroids, the Overlord became the all-powerful Golden Master using the Golden Weapons and Lloyd's Golden Power. In a final effort to defeat the Overlord, Zane sacrificed himself, destroying their physical forms. As the balance must be maintained, the Overlord survived, yet his spirit is dormant for now. A statue of him will be placed in the Ninjago Museum of History. Bio Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu In the Beginning Before Ninjago's creation, there were two kinds of beings with unfathomable power: the Oni and the Dragon. The Dragons had the power to create, while the Oni had the power to destroy; and so, they waged war against each other. One day, a child was born of both powers, the First Spinjitzu Master, who went on to create a world of light and darkness, which had been past down down to him from their respective owners. From the shadows of the new world, the Overlord, the first evil of all evil, emerged. Risen to counterbalance the light of the land, the Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to a battle for control of Ninjago. The battle eventually ground into a stalemate, so the Overlord created the Stone Army to turn the tide in his favor. Realizing that he would be overcome, the First Spinjitzu Master used all of his strength to split Ninjago into two equal halves, which would later become two islands—one half remained as Ninjago, and the other became the Island of Darkness. This balanced the forces of light and darkness, preventing the Overlord from leaving the Island of Darkness as it slowly sank beneath the sea. The Stone Army After being betrayed by Skales and falling into the Endless Ocean, Lord Garmadon was carried to the shores of the Island of Darkness, now just a nondescript tropical island. Appearing before Garmadon as a pulsing sphere of energy, the Overlord guided the four-armed villain through the jungle, promising to fulfill his dream of remaking Ninjago in his own image. Although skeptical and suspicious of the mysterious voice, Lord Garmadon followed the Overlord's instructions and activated a mechanism in a rock at the center of the island, causing the rest of the Island of Darkness to rise from the sea. The Day Ninjago Stood Still With the Island of Darkness restored, the Overlord had Lord Garmadon climb a series of rugged cliffs, assuring him that a great power lay at the end of his trial. Eventually, Lord Garmadon arrived in front of the Celestial Clock, and the Overlord told him to remove the Helmet of Shadows from its pedestal. As Garmadon placed the Helmet on his head, the hands of the Celestial Clock began to move. The Overlord explained that the helmet gave Garmadon control of the Stone Army, while the Celestial Clock was counting down to the final battle between good and evil—a battle that the Overlord intended to win. The Last Voyage When Lord Garmadon went to oversee the Stone Army's mining operations, the Overlord told him that the soldiers were searching for Dark Matter, a powerful evil material that could be used to construct an ultimate weapon for the forces of darkness. After hearing this, Garmadon became much more excited about the mining. Island of Darkness As construction of the ultimate weapon continued, the Overlord warned Lord Garmadon that he sensed the presence of the Ninja on the Island of Darkness. Garmadon responded by sending Stone Warriors across the island to hunt the Ninja down, only to find them narrowly escaping capture in his own base camp. The Overlord realized that the Ninja were looking for the Temple of Light, and told Garmadon about the location's significance. Unfortunately for the forces of evil, the Ninja succeeded in their quest, and the Stone Army was driven off by their renewed elemental powers and Lloyd's new "Golden Dragon" technique. Learning of this development atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock rested, the Overlord alleviated Garmadon's concerns by reminding him that their forces were also growing stronger, and the countdown to the final battle continued unabated. The Last Hope As the ultimate weapon neared completion and the Celestial Clock neared the end of its countdown, the Overlord sensed a growing conflict within Garmadon. The latter insisted that he wanted nothing more than to consume Ninjago with darkness, but the Overlord questioned Garmadon's resolve, noting that the final battle would inevitably bring him into contact with Lloyd. His prodding caused Garmadon to explode with rage and redouble work on the ultimate weapon, pleasing the Overlord. When the Ninja managed to steal the Helmet of Shadows, Garmadon sent the Stone Army in pursuit, only for the Overlord to remind him that the Ninja could control the army if one of them donned the Helmet. Acknowledging this possibility, Garmadon instead opted to pursue the Ninja's Power Drill with his own robot, but failed to stop them from reaching the Celestial Clock. However, their unfamiliarity with the clock's design—coupled with the interference of General Kozu—prevented the Ninja from replacing the Helmet of Shadows before the countdown finally ended. As Lord Garmadon wondered what was going on, the Overlord explained that the final battle was about to begin, and led his servant back to his base camp, where the Garmatron was finally completed. Return of the Overlord As Garmadon admired the Garmatron, the Stone Army returned with Nya as a prisoner. The Overlord watched as Garmadon immersed Nya in Dark Matter, infecting her with evil and transforming her into a loyal servant of darkness. With the test complete, the Overlord accompanied his forces as the Garmatron left the camp and headed for the coast. Upon arrival, the Overlord encouraged Garmadon to fire the Garmatron's main cannon across the ocean—its Dark Matter warheads would infect Ninjago piece by piece, remaking it in Garmadon's image. Unfortunately, Lord Garmadon was distracted when Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako arrived and begged him to stop—although they failed to reach the villain, their interference prevented the Overlord from warning Garmadon about the main cannon's twenty-second warmup period. Despite this, the Stone Army managed to delay the heroes until the Garmatron could fire, thereby corrupting Ignacia. As Lord Garmadon dropped Lloyd and General Kozu down a trapdoor and fired another shot of Dark Matter at Jamanakai Village, the balance between light and darkness shifted enough for the Overlord to begin manifesting in the world once more. At this point, the Overlord revealed that he had been using Lord Garmadon all along—the four-armed villain had only been a pawn in the Overlord's millenia-long plan to free himself and conquer Ninjago. Lord Garmadon angrily protested at this (both at being used and because the Overlord was "stealing" one of his previous plans), but the Overlord took over his body, declaring that his "metamorphosis" had begun. In an attempt to gain even more power, the Overlord set the Garmatron's sights on Ninjago City, only to realize that the Ninja were interfering with the Stone Army's attempts to reload the cannon. He sent General Kozu to secure the bullets, but ended up accidentally firing him into Ninjago City when Master Wu kicked the general into the Garmatron's loading port. The Overlord was then confronted by Lloyd, who was determined to stop the villain before he could corrupt any more of Ninjago. A fierce battle erupted, with the Overlord gaining the upper hand. However, Lloyd called out to his father, and Lord Garmadon's attempts to reach out to his son caused the Overlord to weaken momentarily. Taking his chance, Lloyd launched a furious assault, and Lord Garmadon desperately struggled against the Overlord's control in order to avoid harming his own son. Unfortunately, the Overlord regained control over Garmadon's body and overcame the Green Ninja's energy beam, trapping Lloyd in a sphere of darkness and hurling him across the beach, breaking his leg. Weary of the Ninja's interference, the Overlord opened a portal to Ninjago City and led his army through it, leaving the Ninja stranded on the Island of Darkness. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Overlord and his army appeared in the middle of Ninjago City, where the former immediately began bombarding everything in sight with Dark Matter fired from the Garmatron's turrets. The influx of darkness accelerated the Overlord's metamorphosis, allowing him to regain his original form. Leaving his helmet in the streets, the Overlord proceeded to transform the Garmatron into a tower-like fortress from which to oversee the newly-corrupted city, setting Nya and the Stone Army to defend it. When the Ninja returned and attacked the tower, the Overlord let his minions do the work against his foes until Dareth gained control of the Stone Army by donning the Helmet of Shadows. He began spitting masses of darkness at the ascending Ninja, corrupting Cole and Jay. With Zane holding back the corrupted Cole and Jay and Kai occupying his corrupted sister and the Ultra Dragon shot down, the Overlord turned to the top of the stairs to find only an injured, unarmed Lloyd standing against him. The Overlord scoffed at the Green Ninja's defiance, but Lloyd was able to unlock his full potential, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Despite his own considerable power, the Overlord was overwhelmed by Lloyd's new abilities. Even taking the fight to the sky failed to provide an advantage, as Lloyd summoned the Golden Dragon to pursue the ultimate evil. Enraged at the mortal's persistence, the Overlord surrounded Lloyd in a massive sphere of darkness and attempted to devour him. In turn, Lloyd used his powers within the Overlord's mouth—the dark dragon had only enough time to roar in fury and denial before he was obliterated, removing the taint of darkness from Ninjago City, the corrupted heroes, and even Lord Garmadon. Reconstruction (between Season 2 and Season 3) Unbeknownst to the heroes, the Overlord was not destroyed by his battle with Lloyd although he was almost reduced to nothing. When Borg Tower was built in the former resting place of the Garmatron, the Overlord somehow infected the network and disguise as the Digital Overlord virus. The Surge The Digital Overlord infects Cyrus Borg through his artificial limbs, transforming him into the villainous OverBorg. The Digital Overlord proceeds to spread his corruption to all of the robots in New Ninjago City, and sends them after the ninja, however, they escape. The Art of the Silent Fist The Digital Overlord collects Lloyd's Golden Power to try to make a new body, but soon run out of power. The Overlord tells P.I.X.A.L. he needs more of Lloyd's Golden Power, and changes his plan to capturing Lloyd instead of getting the Techno Blades. Blackout After the Power went out, a Stranger stole the Hard Drive of the Overlord then put it in the Computer which was powered by Electrocobrai. The Curse of the Golden Master Lloyd's location has been revealed and is clear for capture, however the Stranger told that their low on power and he gets a tank full of Electrocobrai and is fully operational to capture the Golden Ninja to conquer his Power to become the Golden Master. Enter the Digiverse When the Ninja entered the Digiverse in a bid to shut the Overlord down for good, the villain sent Pythor and the Nindroids to attack their physical bodies while he infiltrated the Digiverse to attack their consciousnesses. His digital self was erased by the Techno Blades, seemingly destroying his consciousness, but before he was erased, he escaped into his new incomplete "Golden Master Body." Codename: Arcturus Pythor and the Nindroids managed to recover the Mechdragon and retrieve the Overlord from within it. However, due to the incomplete transfer of Lloyd's golden power, the Overlord was left as an insubstantial blob—not wishing the Nindroids to behold his weakened condition, he had Pythor conceal him. Learning that Lloyd had divided his Golden powers between himself and the other four ninja, the Overlord initiated Codename Arcturus, a plan to acquire the Golden Weapons from space (where they had been sent following the events of "Wrong Place, Wrong Time"). Despite the Ninja's efforts, the Overlord and Pythor succeeded in completing their rocket and launching it from The Lost City of Ouroboros. Unbeknownst to the Overlord, however, the five ninja boarded the rocket just before it took off. The Void The Overlord's new body is taken to Borg Tower by the Nindroids to await the arrival of the Golden Weapons. The Titanium Ninja He finally managed to get the Golden Weapons to become the Golden Master and create his mech. Later when his Destructive Reign begins, The Ninja manage to head back to New Ninjago City and get the Indestructible and Invulnerable powers to stop him including getting a pill which could shrink the Overlord in size. When Wu and Garmadon throw the pill to him, Pythor manages to get the pill which saved the Overlord, However Pythor had to face consequences of turning small and being chased by the Falcon. But Zane managed to defeat him with his Ice Powers and were both sucked into the explosion leaving the Overlord's helmet to roll, destroying his physical form. Day of the Departed While Dr. Saunders is giving the Ninja a tour of the Ninjago Museum of History's latest exhibit, the Hall of Villainy, Kai mentions that every villain they've ever fought has a statue in the museum. In response, Saunders says that there's still many more statues to be added, including ones of the Overlord and the Golden Master. Based on this statement, it is possible the Overlord will have more than one statue in the museum. Post-Mortem After the destruction of his physical form, his spirit remains dormant for now, as he can never be truly destroyed. Ninjago: Decoded A remnant of the Overlord Virus' code (trapped in a Memory Loop) was found in Zane, and slowly began corrupting him in order to take control of Zane's body and exact his revenge on the Ninja. But by using good memories, they managed to erase the rest of the Overlord Virus, for good. History The Overlord Unleashed The Invasion From the Darkness, the Overlord ?????. He then gathered ???? to help him get his revenge. He has Pythor, Acronix, and Krux ???? and the Overlord ????. The Overlord's invasion of Equestria begins during Canterlot's Friendship Festival, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing for a concert. The Overlord's henchmen, Pythor, General Cryptor, and Clouse, arrive ahead of him with the intention of capturing the four princesses for his upcoming arrival. During the ensuing chaos, the Nindroids surrounded Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, and Twilight, but before ????, the Pillars of Old Equestria ???? and the heroes manage to escape. The Overlord ???? Hunting the Alicorn Princesses ???? Stealing the Magic The Overlord later arrives at the throne room, where Pythor, General Cryptor, Acronix, and Krux have successfully brought the princesses. The Overlord uses his tentacles to channel the magic of all four princesses, much to his glee. As he begins experimenting with his new abilities by rapidly accelerating the day and night cycle of the world, he begins to ???? and announces his metamorphosis has begun. Final Battle ????. Pythor ????, but the Overlord scoffs and betrays him,, telling him that he has outlived her usefulness. He ???? Powers and Abilities Darkness: ???? Shadow: ???? Destruction: ???? Dark Magic: ???? Golden Power ''': ???? '''Flight: ???? Rivalries First Spinjitzu Master The ???, . Relationships Stone Army ???, . Nindroid Army ???, . Pythor P. Chumsworth ???, . The Preeminent ???, . Gorog ???, . Trivia *He is obsessed with Alicorn Magic and claimed it in all three Overlord Unleashed films. *The Overlord will appear as the main antagonist of The Overlord Unleashed and its sequels, The Overlord Returns and The Overlord's Revenge, making him the main antagonist of the Overlord Unleashed trilogy. He will also appear as the Preeminent's husband. *He can only return when there's enough darkness. *In The Overlord Unleashed, before being defeated by the First Spinjitzu Master, he swore to always rise when there's enough darkness. *The Overlord is very similar to Tirek and the Storm King in many ways. **All are power-hungry conquerers who despise ponies and friendship in general. **All once trusted a certain individual until they are betrayed by said individuals. (Tirek with Scorpan, Storm King with Strife, and the Overlord with Pythor) **All had the power to steal magic from others. (Tirek can absorb magic into himself while Storm King used the Staff of Sarcanas while the Overlord used his tentacles) **All seek to take the power of the Alicorn princesses to become all-powerful and succeeded. ***While Tirek is the first to steal the Alicorn magic and the Storm King is the second, the Overlord is the third. **All had convinced a powerful individual to be their ally by promising them something in return, but then betrayed them when they were no longer useful ***Lord Tirek convinced Discord to help him steal magic from Equestria by promising "freedom" from his friendship, but then stole his magic as well. ***The Storm King earned Tempest Shadow's loyalty by offering to use the Alicorn's magic to fix her horn, but broke his promise and attempted to kill Tempest. ***The Overlord betrayed Pythor once he outlived his usefulness. **All were annoyed by the existence of Princess Twilight and had to struggle with them. **In the end, all of them were defeated due to the interferance of the allies they betrayed. **Like Tirek, he is darker in personality, while the Storm King is funnier in personality. *The Overlord can take on any form he wants. *He is the evil Elemental Master of Darkness, Shadow, Destruction, and Dark Magic. *He is the true identity of the Quiet One, thus the true leader of the Sons of Garmadon. *The Overlord will become an enemy of Princess Yuna and her friends in Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1, Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2, The Rescue of Ninjago Part 1, and The Rescue of Ninjago Part 2. *The Oni worship him as a god. Gallery The_Overlord_as_an_Alicorn_King_of_Darkness.png|The Overlord in his Dark Alicorn King Form LEGO_Ninjago_First_Spinjitzu_Master_vs_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord challenging the First Spinjitzu Master The Overlord's spirit.png|The Overlord's spirit The Overlord in his four-armed form.png|The Overlord in his four-armed form The Overlord in his original form.png|The Overlord in his original form The Overlord as the Digital Overlord.jpg|The Overlord as the Digital Overlord The Overlord becoming the Golden Master.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master The Digital Overlord as the Digital Kraken in the Digiverse.jpg|The Digital Overlord as the Digital Kraken in the Digiverse The Overlord as a blob.jpg|The Overlord as a blob in his weakened state The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master.png|The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master Golden Master.png|The Overlord as the Golden Master 2019 Overlord.png|The Overlord's four-armed form from Ninjago: Legacy Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Emperors Category:Alicorns Category:Elemental Masters Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Immortal characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Legendary creatures Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Darksabermen Category:Dark Lords Category:Universal Threats Category:Royalty Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Warlords Category:Spirits Category:Complete Monster Category:Counterparts Category:Dark Counterparts Category:Villains with Good Counterparts Category:Pure Evil